Террария вики:Chat/Logs/20 December 2013
10:01 Они дают иммун к холоду и заморозке! 10:01 Теперь можно обходить защиту на сервах 10:01 Со льдом 10:02 И ещё с сантанкаъ 10:02 Падает огнемёт новый 10:02 Поджигатель Эльфов 10:02 Это я его так назвал 10:02 А анг 10:02 Elf Smelter 10:03 Я знаю 10:03 И я составил примерную снаряг на сей эвент 10:03 Для воина 10:04 Писать? 10:04 Правда она немного банальна 10:06 Воин бесмысленен 10:07 Нет 10:07 Очень даже ничего 10:07 Но 10:07 10:07 Я максимум до 8 волны дошёл 10:10 До 14 10:13 Cnfhbrfy 10:13 Старикан 10:13 Как эти перчатки по англ? 10:18 of 10:18 Ща скажу 10:18 Добавь это в статью о них 10:18 Lfhjd! 10:18 Ой 10:18 Даров! 10:18 Hand Warmer 10:19 Какая статья? 10:20 Варежки 10:20 Варежки 10:21 Fail, добавил 10:21 Спасибо 10:21 Да нз_ 10:22 Фейл 10:22 Добавь в статью 10:22 Что они из подарка дропаются 10:23 Jrb 10:23 Оки 10:26 Всем привет. 10:27 Привет 10:28 А меня-то не заметили! 10:28 :( 10:30 Для этого и говорят "Всем привет.". 10:32 * Msi1 в строю 10:34 * Mrfail тоже 10:35 Фейл! 10:35 10:35 Я ещё кое-что нашёл! 10:35 Из подарка 10:36 Dog Whistle 10:36 и 10:36 Toolbox 10:37 НОВЫЙ ПЕТ!!! 10:37 Пёсик)ъ 10:37 Я знаю про тулбокс 10:37 И про пета 10:37 ПРо тулбокс уже запилил статью 10:37 Привет торч 10:38 Здравствуй, Провал. 10:40 Мне только что выпал suger cookie 10:41 Вайт, как мне перевести Red Ryder 10:41 И Razorpine 10:41 Это откуда такое? 10:42 Yjdsq fgltqn 10:42 Новый апдейт 10:42 Ну так как? 10:43 Дословно можно перевести как "Красный наездник" и "Бритвенная\острая\колючая сосна". 10:43 Они любят играть со словами. 10:43 Моэет сосновая ветвь? 10:43 Может 10:43 Она колючая 10:44 Razor - бритва Pine - сосна. 10:44 Или некая хвоя. 10:44 Ладно, пока будет ветвь, а потом уже как хотите меняйте 10:44 Колкая хвоя? Нет, странно звучит. 10:44 Сосновая колючка 10:45 Или сосновый колючкомет 10:45 Он колючками стреляет 10:45 У Реда не хватило фантазии на что-то новое. 10:50 Феил 10:50 Эльфийский огнемёт валится с сантанка 10:50 Оки, напиши по это сам 11:01 Хай Cпаркс! 11:01 Все таки он на меня обиделся 11:01 о обнова вышла 11:02 вайт что добавили? 11:02 как оленя достать? 11:03 Шлак добавили. Здравствуй, Msi1 11:03 народ, оленя где достать? 11:03 Аналог Тыквенной луны? 11:03 Совершенно верно. 11:03 Даже не аналог, а простая переделка. 11:03 Честно? 11:04 Да это же халтура 11:04 вайт а конкретно есть список предметов и как достать? 11:04 Ну там почтив се мобы новые 11:04 Нет конечно, Ред не рассказывает об этом. 11:04 Ищите всё сами. 11:04 +Оружия интересные 11:05 мнебы посмотреть что добавили просто 11:06 У инглиш менов ищи 11:07 а всё не надо я обновил свой редактор 11:08 Скинь плиз 11:08 Я статьи пишу 11:09 сразу ссылку на скачку http://www.mediafire.com/download/lj3ekc4ay8bk7he/TerrariaInvEdit.565.exe 11:09 А все 11:10 Уже сам обновляю 11:17 а что за подарки? есть какойто Naughty present 11:18 Непослушный подарок 11:19 спс 11:19 Уже часа 3 создаю эти статьи 11:19 Непослушный подарок? Ну и название. 11:20 я открыл 999 подарков мдя 11:20 Как по другому перевести? 11:20 Лучше бы назвали "Подарок для непослушных" или "плохой подарок". 11:20 Я хотел 1 вариант 11:20 Но уже были ссылки на непослушный подарок 11:25 теперь южный парк и в террарии 11:36 выбил с подарка новую пушку Red Ryder 11:36 У меня их 5 11:36 j yjdsq gtn otyjr 11:36 о новый пет щенок 11:37 везет 11:38 конфетный меч шта? 11:39 Съедобный меч 11:40 Карка еще есть 11:40 Уирка* 11:40 Кирка* 11:40 Когда серв обновят? 11:42 кирок у меня ещё больше 11:42 так ещё 1 щенок 11:44 Пет щенок. 11:46 В Postal добавили ачивменты, есть где мне теперь развернуться. 11:48 4 щенка уже... 11:49 ОХ ЩЕТ 11:49 Теперь есть базука с самонаведением 11:49 А здесь даже нет пса. 11:51 базука? 11:51 где взял 11:51 Привет 11:51 Что за обновление? 11:51 новогоднее сегодня вышло 11:52 Опишите в общих чертах 11:52 Выбил 11:52 Из королевы 11:52 мобы в костюмах санта клаус украшения новое оружие 11:53 кроме щенка есть ещё петы? 11:53 из новых 11:53 Да 11:53 Какой-то эльф 11:53 а то я по натуре кошатник собак не очень люблю 11:53 В целом это переделка хэлоуинского обновления. 11:54 Всё тоже самое. И новый ивент, и новые OP оружия. 11:54 в хеллоуине было много костюмов а тут декорацей 11:54 То же самое. 11:54 Новые орудки очень годные 11:54 оружки* 11:55 из новых орудий только красный наездник был луну пока не призывал 11:55 Луна. 11:55 а лунара так и не добавили? 11:56 Скорее всего нет. 11:56 не кому не нужен надоедливый щенок? 4 штуки даже 11:58 мне бы) 11:58 11:59 Щенка 11:59 Мне бы щенка. 12:00 А шаурмы из себя любимого не хочешь? 12:01 Я ещё хотел добавить, что щенка хочу из себя, да. 12:02 <Глеш> Хм... по мойму из тебя шаурма как из меня болерина... 12:02 Лира может статья балериной 12:02 Конечно. 12:03 Братья погибают во имя шаурмы. 12:04 <Глеш> Ты про свойх братьев щас? 12:04 Псовые браться. 12:04 братья* 12:04 <Глеш> Оу... жестоко... 12:04 Он про Диму 12:04 Шутка, её делают из котов. 12:05 Хотя. 12:05 <Глеш> Хм... значит мой друг сегодня огребет... за то то меня называл узбеком... 12:05 Ближе к востоку, корейским иммигрантам есть и собачья шаверма. 12:08 <Глеш> Хм... странная тема для разговора... 12:08 <Глеш> Может сменим?... 12:13 статья про луну не дописанна там нету босса санты 12:15 Допиши 12:17 картинок нет 12:26 <Глеш> Тупик разговоров.... 12:27 Босс санта ещё не вышел 12:27 рано статьи писать 12:27 Вышел 12:29 точно 12:30 Сантанк (Santank) - минибосс, который добавлен в обновлении 1.2.2. Имеет две фазы. Будет приходить как мини-босс . (fp) 12:31 hi 12:31 >редкость - нередко 12:32 .... 12:32 no 12:32 Да. 12:33 hi 12:33 Редкость объекта не имеет с ним делать, объект может быть заранее появляться 12:33 Ребятка Зуфас. 12:34 Я адм вики на испанском языке 12:34 И знаешь Русский?! 12:34 Не знает. 12:35 А сейчас он на каком пишет? Татарском? 12:35 Я не знаю, русский 12:35 <Глеш> Переводит... 12:35 Он делает, ну ты понял. 12:36 Google translate? 12:36 Я из Аргентины (страны) 12:36 Мы знаем что есть Аргентина. 12:37 ? 12:37 Интересно, что "администратор" испанской вики забыл в нашем чате? 12:37 Ты такие длинные предложения не делай, будет трудно понять. 12:37 Я забываю, кто? 12:38 Недавно я нахожусь адм 12:38 http://es.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Trufas 12:38 ^_^ 12:38 lel xD 12:38 Лел. 12:39 Ну надо же. 12:39 Чего же он желает? 12:39 Спаркс, напиши ему по Английский 12:40 Что уж над ним издеваться 12:40 Вдруг он не знает английский. 12:40 вАИТ, ЗАЙДИ НА ГЛАВНУЮ СТРАНИЦУ ВИКИ 12:40 Знает 12:40 увидишь 12:40 Ух ты, а я знаю зачем. 12:40 Николас 12:41 Нафига делать вёрстку в демоните через стили? 12:41 Почему бы и нет? 12:41 Зачем? есть же вики код 12:42 как дела этой вики? 12:42 Good 12:42 you are adm? 12:42 Замечательная вики, мы любить наша вики. 12:42 No 12:42 mod? 12:42 Какой код вики? 12:43 codigo? 12:43 Mod 12:43 Викикод 12:43 Покажи мне его. 12:43 У них странная заглавная страница. 12:43 Код? 12:43 Оформление оставляет желать лучшего. 12:45 ОКЕЙ .... я отступаю, просто хотел сказать им, если они нуждаются в помощи, мы можем помочь 12:45 А кто есть им? 12:45 Гугли 12:45 Не буду. 12:45 Зр 12:45 Зря 12:46 Не верю. 12:46 Использование стилей не поощряется, если то же самое можно сделать через викикод. 12:46 Не знаю что это такое. 12:46 гугли 12:47 Не буду. 12:47 Сам говори. 12:48 я занят 12:49 hi 12:49 dctv ghbdtn 12:49 всем привет 12:49 Ясно. 12:50 ребят не подскажете - какое лучше снаряжение для мага?? 12:50 террариумов 1.2.2 вышел и 12:51 Я ухожу. спасибо за все, очень хорошо :) 12:51 by 12:51 bye* 12:51 Пока пока. 12:51 До свидания тебе. 12:51 Ребятка. 12:53 Good-bye 12:53 чёрт во время луны убил кучю боссов выбил только РПГ 12:55 Хорошо что не с инглиш вики. Мне было бы стыдно за свой липовый автомат по Английскому 12:55 А я себе выбил елевую пушки, стреляет иглами и очень быстрая на мага самое то! 12:56 Привет, ребятка Мит бой. 12:56 Здравствуйте дядь Митя 12:56 <Мит бой> Кто до куда дошёл в морозной волне? 12:56 13 волна 12:56 До нулевой дошел 12:57 . 12:57 http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2013-12/20/ytyofzy3srjp.png Обновления не нужны. 12:57 7 если неошибаюсь 12:57 Ты думал, что я не замечу халтуру? 12:57 Dc`-nfrb yt pfvtnbkb vtyz! 12:57 Геббельс одобряет 12:57 Всё-таки не заметили меня! 12:58 Эй Турист. 12:58 Что? :) 12:59 ХАЙ всем :) 12:59 Ты сделал Гитлеру армию из манекенов и огромный зал? 12:59 Ребят где взять ёлку в игре? 12:59 твоя пушка случаем не Chain Gun? 01:00 кстате фестивальные крылья похоже на равне с ужасными 01:00 Купи в магазине :) 01:01 я нашёл аналог космического дельфина у этой штуки урон похуже но одинаковая скорость стрельбы 01:03 Meine Ehre heißt Treue 01:03 Ребят, у кого есть зиние карточки в стиме? 01:03 зимние* 01:05 Николос, признай. Так лучше. Демонит 01:05 до 9 волны дожил. 01:05 Сейчас решу. 01:05 Не так. 01:06 Я размер и отступление делал, я думал ты можешь такое позволить. 01:06 (-86)‎ 01:06 целых 86 байт 01:07 Никто не оценит кроме меня. 01:07 отступ можно сделать без стиля 01:08 А размеры. 01:08 какие в обнове новые петы кроме оленя и щенка? 01:08 Справка:Викитекст ещё 01:08 Текущий размер лучше подходит. 01:08 Размер тоже можно менять 01:08 Есть санта клаус но это совсем другая история 01:09 Покажи. 01:09 да и у санты продоются елки 01:09 и игрушки 7на нее 01:09 С точностью до пикселей если. 01:10 Демонит 01:10 ?file=DSC 5041-1-.jpg 01:10 Зачем тут точность до пикселя? 01:11 Мне так нравится. 01:11 А как же размер? 01:11 Справка:Для опытных участников 01:11 смотри тут 01:13 А если не увижу? 01:13 плохо смотришь. пора тебе покупать очки 01:13 О, просто найди мне. 01:14 Турист ты новый год прозднуешь... без меня? (Cray) 01:14 Ищите и обрящете 01:14 Роман, зачем делаешь шлакоправки? 01:15 Рановато праздновать. 01:15 А там размер искать или другое название? 01:15 Пока зачеты не сдашь 01:16 Праздника не будет 01:16 Ух ты, обновление для постала. 01:18 Неохота до 30 декабря в шараге сидеть 01:18 Но придется 01:18 ужас Зомби Эльф 01:18 Может быть старался. 01:18 у него просто не получилось. 01:20 Простите за тупой вопрос, но снег распростроняется на блоки земли(на них нет травы)? 01:20 Не нашёл. 01:20 нет 01:20 Чуть-чуть поправил. 01:21 Postal стал графонистее. 01:22 В какую часть гамаешь? 01:22 Вторую, первая же вообще на флеше. 01:23 А в третью играть и не захочется даже. 01:23 <УпоротаяПанда> няук няук ^^ помогите,позязя :С 01:23 чем же 01:24 <УпоротаяПанда> у меня не приходит знахарь, я и пчеломатку победила, и домов штук пять забабахала, а он не приходит. 01:25 дома правильно сделаны? 01:27 Вармлю ачивменты. 01:27 Фармлю* 01:29 <УпоротаяПанда> ну да,стены, потолок, освещение, стол, стул, книжный шкаф/верстак 01:29 дом из джунглевого дерева? 01:30 Разница? 01:30 Материал дома не важен. 01:30 ну у меня он не приходил когда я дом строил из дубового дерева 01:32 Еще раз повторяю: материал дома не имеет значения. 01:32 значит жди 01:32 новая террария это гг 01:33 <УпоротаяПанда> я уже пять игровых дней жду 01:33 я зашёл и афигел 01:33 новая террария? шта 01:33 там ещё лунар апдейт скоро будет 01:33 версия террарии имею в виду 01:33 кто уже играл, что с синей луны падает? 01:33 или с голубой 01:33 как там её не помню 01:34 я дошел до 20 волны с другом 01:34 Лел. 01:34 с учетом того что использовал команды 01:34 Ну в общем нету шрифтов, вот. 01:34 Ну и что? 01:34 Ну я знал. 01:34 Зачем использовать шрифты, если можно обойтись без них? 01:35 Ну если ты не хочешь, то ладно. 01:35 Ещё никогда локации в постале не прогружались так быстрою 01:35 Зачем в статье нужны лишние шрифты и код? 01:35 Всегда мечтал об этом. 01:36 15 волна максимальная 20 не существует 01:36 Еще 5 бонусных 01:38 нужен кому ельфийский огнемет 01:38 20 волна была 01:38 я тебе отвечаю 01:38 выпало 2 к тому же я маг 01:38 скрин не сделал 01:38 Посоны 01:39 Го короче сейчас соберемся на Морозную Луну 01:39 до 19 дошел хаха 01:39 го 01:39 Нужен хост только 01:41 Кто может захостить игру? 01:41 я тоже маг но у меня оружие на война, стрлека пулями/стрелами, мага 01:41 зачем на луну собиратся то? я уже весь дроп получил 01:41 Читы уже вышли? 01:41 Да 01:43 я выбил :P 01:43 читами не пользуюсь 01:44 Типа не пользуешься 01:44 Я тоже 01:45 я ими не пользовался не когда 01:45 <УпоротаяПанда> а шаман пришел ^^ 01:46 Чего-то мне не верится в это. Карта со всеми предметами? 01:46 Чо тут? Все срали на обнову? 01:46 не карта 01:47 Я сегодня добавил куяу статей 01:47 кучу 01:47 Про нее 01:47 Что-то незаметно, что кучу. 01:47 штук 5, не больше 01:48 Это много :D 01:48 Ну больше остальных всяко 01:49 Шикарно. 01:50 You are no Good 01:51 че как робятки 01:51 всем привет 01:53 ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ 01:53 как новый ивент продвигается у вас? 01:54 я до 18 волны дошел дальше тупо зажали на спауне( 01:54 Все дропы добыл кроме копья 01:55 2 копья выпало 01:55 что еще падает 01:55 Ваит, на СБ, используй строки шаблона "рабочее место", не пиши его в статье. 01:56 Как оно работает? 01:56 Лучше эти два шаблона разделить, немного не удобно получается. 01:56 я дропнул снежный РПГ, огнемёт, меч, крылья, крюк, посох бури, и какуюто сосновую штуку из петом только щенок (4 шт) и олень 01:56 Снежный рпг крутой 01:57 http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5638481 с наступающим всех 01:57 снег как патроны юзает? я не обратил внимания, убрал в сундук его 01:57 Ракеты 01:57 ракеты 01:57 И они самонаводятся 01:57 На англ. вики так же 01:58 Если предмет не создается, просто не стоит писать про раб. место. 01:58 хммм поюзаю, сосновая пушка по-моему будет имбой 01:59 у неё свои минусы 02:00 Сосновая - имба 02:00 Посох бури - имба 02:00 Снежная РПГ - имба 02:00 всё имба! 02:00 Меч Ёлка - Бред 02:00 он игрушками кидает :3 02:02 Ваит, что неудобного в шаблоне? 02:02 Что описание и рецепт в одном месте. Привычнее это раздельно делать. 02:03 Шаблон создавался по образцу с англ. вики 01:41 я тоже маг но у меня оружие на война, стрлека пулями/стрелами, мага 01:41 зачем на луну собиратся то? я уже весь дроп получил 01:41 Читы уже вышли? 01:41 Да 01:43 я выбил :P 01:43 читами не пользуюсь 01:44 Типа не пользуешься 01:44 Я тоже 01:45 я ими не пользовался не когда 01:45 <УпоротаяПанда> а шаман пришел ^^ 01:46 Чего-то мне не верится в это. Карта со всеми предметами? 01:46 Чо тут? Все срали на обнову? 01:46 не карта 01:47 Я сегодня добавил куяу статей 01:47 кучу 01:47 Про нее 01:47 Что-то незаметно, что кучу. 01:47 штук 5, не больше 01:48 Это много :D 01:48 Ну больше остальных всяко 01:49 Шикарно. 01:50 You are no Good 01:51 че как робятки 01:51 всем привет 01:53 ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ 01:53 как новый ивент продвигается у вас? 01:54 я до 18 волны дошел дальше тупо зажали на спауне( 01:54 Все дропы добыл кроме копья 01:55 2 копья выпало 01:55 что еще падает 01:55 Ваит, на СБ, используй строки шаблона "рабочее место", не пиши его в статье. 01:56 Как оно работает? 01:56 Лучше эти два шаблона разделить, немного не удобно получается. 01:56 я дропнул снежный РПГ, огнемёт, меч, крылья, крюк, посох бури, и какуюто сосновую штуку из петом только щенок (4 шт) и олень 01:56 Снежный рпг крутой 01:57 http://imgdepo.ru/id/i5638481 с наступающим всех 01:57 снег как патроны юзает? я не обратил внимания, убрал в сундук его 01:57 Ракеты 01:57 ракеты 01:57 И они самонаводятся 01:57 На англ. вики так же 01:58 Если предмет не создается, просто не стоит писать про раб. место. 01:58 хммм поюзаю, сосновая пушка по-моему будет имбой 01:59 у неё свои минусы 02:00 Сосновая - имба 02:00 Посох бури - имба 02:00 Снежная РПГ - имба 02:00 всё имба! 02:00 Меч Ёлка - Бред 02:00 он игрушками кидает :3 02:02 Ваит, что неудобного в шаблоне? 02:02 Что описание и рецепт в одном месте. Привычнее это раздельно делать. 02:03 Шаблон создавался по образцу с англ. вики 02:06 Эльф-лучник 02:08 Тут есть кое-какое описание и не сбит шаблон. 02:10 Нет, было так же. поправили до меня. 02:12 хм нашёл ещё одну штуку конфетный крюк 02:12 аналог простого 02:21 <Глеш> хм... я чювствую я многое пропустил... 02:28 О. 02:28 Новое оружие в постале. 02:31 Всем привет 02:31 Я наконец то порвал плантеру 02:31 И хожу со всем самым крутым что можно найти в игре 02:32 И я нашел броню реда 02:32 <Глеш> ее нельзя найти.... 02:34 Он у нас большой выдумщик. 02:34 98 - год рождения? 02:34 <Глеш> Я это заметил... 02:35 <Глеш> Он как мясо которое скоро будет сьедено 02:36 странный вывод 02:36 Ухты, квадрат Малевича с авы Шлеша исчез. 02:37 <Глеш> Хм... извени что?.... 02:37 Теперь аватар отражает суть паней 02:37 Как тонка 02:37 тонко* 02:37 Глеш, разве не квадрат Малевича у тебя там был? 02:37 Нет 02:37 Там поняшка была 02:37 Ну и поняю 02:37 Только мертвая 02:37 поня* 02:38 Глеш у нас некрофаг 02:38 <Глеш> Почему?... 02:38 любит мёртвых паней. 02:39 <Глеш> Хм... 02:41 <Приколист)> Здравствуйте) Извините,а кто может помочь информацией про новое обновление?)(не про само обновление, а про установку)Я чего не понимаю( Какая то часть информации есть(например про Сантанка)а обновления у меня нет(террария стимовская-лицензионная) 02:41 <Глеш> ... 02:41 Сколько же, черт возми, ненужных скобок. 02:41 <Глеш> Это хиже чем мой точки 02:42 Хуже* 02:42 мои* 02:42 Вот. 02:42 Знаков препинания тоже 02:42 <Глеш> Хм... хиже у нас обозначает ненужное... 02:42 <Глеш> Не в русском языке 02:43 Жиже. 02:43 В твоём мире (дядя пека) 02:43 <Андрей Ерзунов> Cколько дамага у елочного меча? 02:43 много 02:44 <Приколист)> Здравствуйте! Извините,а кто может помочь информацией про новое обновление?не про само обновление, а про его установку. Я чего не понимаю... Какая то часть информации есть (например про Сантанка),а обновления у меня нет. (террария стимовская, лицензионная) 02:44 Тебе это не поможет, никто и собирался отвечать. 02:44 и не собирался* 02:44 <Глеш> Хм... 02:44 <Глеш> Но ты ответил... 02:44 <Приколист)> почему?) 02:44 Так надо. 02:44 Скобка... 02:45 <Приколист)> ЭТО УЛЫБОЧКА 02:45 :-) 02:45 Нет, скобка. 02:45 <Приколист)> БЫЛА 02:45 Вот это улыбочка 02:00 он игрушками кидает :3 02:02 Ваит, что неудобного в шаблоне? 02:02 Что описание и рецепт в одном месте. Привычнее это раздельно делать. 02:03 Шаблон создавался по образцу с англ. вики 02:06 Эльф-лучник 02:08 Тут есть кое-какое описание и не сбит шаблон. 02:10 Нет, было так же. поправили до меня. 02:12 хм нашёл ещё одну штуку конфетный крюк 02:12 аналог простого 02:21 <Глеш> хм... я чювствую я многое пропустил... 02:28 О. 02:28 Новое оружие в постале. 02:31 Всем привет 02:31 Я наконец то порвал плантеру 02:31 И хожу со всем самым крутым что можно найти в игре 02:32 И я нашел броню реда 02:32 <Глеш> ее нельзя найти.... 02:34 Он у нас большой выдумщик. 02:34 98 - год рождения? 02:34 <Глеш> Я это заметил... 02:35 <Глеш> Он как мясо которое скоро будет сьедено 02:36 странный вывод 02:36 Ухты, квадрат Малевича с авы Шлеша исчез. 02:37 <Глеш> Хм... извени что?.... 02:37 Теперь аватар отражает суть паней 02:37 Как тонка 02:37 тонко* 02:37 Глеш, разве не квадрат Малевича у тебя там был? 02:37 Нет 02:37 Там поняшка была 02:37 Ну и поняю 02:37 Только мертвая 02:37 поня* 02:38 Глеш у нас некрофаг 02:38 <Глеш> Почему?... 02:38 любит мёртвых паней. 02:39 <Глеш> Хм... 02:41 <Приколист)> Здравствуйте) Извините,а кто может помочь информацией про новое обновление?)(не про само обновление, а про установку)Я чего не понимаю( Какая то часть информации есть(например про Сантанка)а обновления у меня нет(террария стимовская-лицензионная) 02:41 <Глеш> ... 02:41 Сколько же, черт возми, ненужных скобок. 02:41 <Глеш> Это хиже чем мой точки 02:42 Хуже* 02:42 мои* 02:42 Вот. 02:42 Знаков препинания тоже 02:42 <Глеш> Хм... хиже у нас обозначает ненужное... 02:42 <Глеш> Не в русском языке 02:43 Жиже. 02:43 В твоём мире (дядя пека) 02:43 <Андрей Ерзунов> Cколько дамага у елочного меча? 02:43 много 02:44 <Приколист)> Здравствуйте! Извините,а кто может помочь информацией про новое обновление?не про само обновление, а про его установку. Я чего не понимаю... Какая то часть информации есть (например про Сантанка),а обновления у меня нет. (террария стимовская, лицензионная) 02:44 Тебе это не поможет, никто и собирался отвечать. 02:44 и не собирался* 02:44 <Глеш> Хм... 02:44 <Глеш> Но ты ответил... 02:44 <Приколист)> почему?) 02:44 Так надо. 02:44 Скобка... 02:45 <Приколист)> ЭТО УЛЫБОЧКА 02:45 :-) 02:45 Нет, скобка. 02:45 <Приколист)> БЫЛА 02:45 Вот это улыбочка 02:46 Что самое интересное, вот так ")))" делает только русня. 02:46 <Глеш> Хм... хорошо что теперь вы не меня обсуждаете... 02:46 <Приколист)> (nyan cat) 02:46 Блин. 02:46 Заигрался в постал, всё пропустил - всё потерял. 02:46 <Приколист)> после блина точку поставить) 02:47 Потрачено 02:47 Боль. Унижение. 02:47 <Приколист)> Так почему никто не ответит турист? 02:47 Он хотя бы предложения точкой заканчивает, а не скобкой. 02:48 <Приколист)> (indifferent) . 02:49 <Глеш> хм... взяли обидели парня... 02:49 <Приколист)> Так мне кто нибудь ответит почему мне не ответят? 02:49 <Глеш> Тебе уже ответили... несколько раз... 02:49 <Приколист)> По моему вопросу? 02:49 <Приколист)> по МОЕМУ ВОПРОСУ? 02:50 Нет. 02:50 <Приколист)> обоснуй! 02:50 ((())) 02:50 Никому это не нужно (()))()(()())/())((/))())/(/)!?!&&$() 02:50 ((()) 02:50 Прикольчег-мэн, пиши на форуме. 02:50 <Глеш> Фулд... это-т не нужный фулд 02:50 Турист, или ХДДДД 02:51 Ета жи так весило)))))))))))))00000 02:51 <Приколист)> наконец 02:51 Вы што?))))))))000 02:51 <Приколист)> теперь меня удалят наверное 02:51 <Глеш> Хм... действительно... 02:51 02:51 <Приколист)> спасибо 02:51 Нит, типя ни удаляд )))0000))) 02:51 Гуру! 02:52 Фигурные скобки!}}}} 02:52 А что он не заходит? 02:52 <Приколист)> так и знал... 02:52 Он обиделся. 02:52 <Глеш> Хм... на него не похоже... 02:52 Он поней смотрит 02:52 <Приколист)> кроме троллей и модераторов тут больше никого нет( 02:52 <Глеш> есть... 02:52 <Приколист)> ну как хотите 02:53 ...понифаги. 02:53 Продолжил предложение Глеша 02:53 <Глеш> Неандертальцы... 02:54 ...твои точки. 02:54 <Глеш> твой тролинг... 02:54 Оскорбление?))))))))000 02:54 Как всегда триггеры заело 02:54 Где понифаги? 02:54 Здесь 02:54 И на табуне 02:55 Табун при чём здесь? 02:56 Параша. 02:56 В некоторых аспектах неплохой сайт. 02:56 Но параша. 02:56 Согласен. Табун - параша. 02:56 <Глеш> ... 02:57 ... 02:57 ... 02:57 ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ 02:57 ... 02:57 <Глеш> ... 02:57 ,,, 02:57 Это же так весело! 02:57 ... 02:57 <Глеш> это моя эмоцыя 02:57 Ясно. 02:57 Веселье! 02:57 Щаз Мсай покикает. 02:57 <Глеш> в ней нет ни капли веселья 02:57 ```` 02:57 ~~~~ 02:57 Хи-хи-хи 02:57 ,,,....,,..... 02:57 Дабы ко мне претензий не было. "Сам развел и покикал". 02:58 Игра зафлуди чат продолжается 02:58 Vovlo, give me banhammer power ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ 02:59 Вовло?.. 02:59 Оу... 02:59 <Глеш> Что это?... 02:59 Глеш, волво. 02:59 Волво* 02:59 <Глеш> Хм... я тот кто я есть 03:00 Гуглит на Вольво, так что все отлично. 03:02 Глеш, давай сделаем смайл (...) 03:02 , 03:02 ?* 03:02 Нет? Как хочешь. 03:02 <Глеш> у меня нет смайлов... 03:03 <Глеш> это не реально... 03:03 <Глеш> для меня... 03:04 Это для тебя смайл. 03:04 <Глеш> я не улыбаюсь... 03:04 Ты их много форсишь... 03:04 Вот... 03:05 <Глеш> точки означают одну из мойх имоцый... 03:05 Понифажество? 03:05 <Глеш> нет... 03:05 Отсутствие эмоций? 03:05 <Глеш> да... 03:05 Как идиот? 03:06 Как новое копье по англискому 03:06 ? 03:06 ПРОМТ тебе в помощь 03:06 Мне нужно его название 03:06 New kopyo 03:07 Вот. 03:07 Которое с королевы дропается 03:07 Во первых New Spear 03:07 Во вторых мне немного другое 03:07 ребята дайте плиз ссылку на патч 1.2.2 УМОЛЯЮ 03:07 Я могу бан дать. 03:07 http://store.steampowered.com/ 03:07 Это лучше. 03:07 зачем 03:07 http://store.steampowered.com/app/105600/?snr=1_7_15__13 03:07 На 03:07 а кроме стима? 03:08 Как раз скидки 03:08 А ты правила читай. 03:08 я просто не хочу покупать 03:08 Будешь просить — нахрен забаним. 03:08 Правила читай. 03:08 сам материшься) 03:08 Прикольно, я уже и матерюсь. 03:09 <Глеш> Тебе надо успокоится... 03:09 Будь спок 03:09 Слушай, хрен не мат. 03:09 Ну или просто узбагойся 03:09 а с телефона можно там купить? 03:09 >узбагойся 03:09 ну заплатить с телефона 03:09 рак клца 03:10 <Глеш> кто хочет услышать успокоительную музык 03:11 Узбагойтельную? 03:11 <Глеш> Да 03:11 Ну давай 03:11 <Глеш> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD8OnPC1fLI 03:12 У меня тоже есть. http://youtu.be/dN0yY2QaITc?t=6s 03:14 <Глеш> ох... это... совсем не успокаивает... 03:16 Всем привет 03:17 <Глеш> Ну привет... 03:17 Хай Днонышко 03:17 Первая "н" лишняя 03:19 блин играли с другом на новой версий просто адовый хорор 03:19 <Глеш> Эм... 03:19 <Глеш> Это что было... 03:20 нечего нету такого в обнове просто пара новых оружий ни какого гипер хардкора там нету 03:20 КТо поиграет со мной на новой версии(1.2.2.) сервер с вас имя стима loloko21 03:20 В террке добавили хоррор?! 03:20 <Глеш> Нет 03:20 <Глеш> Он вики ошибся 03:21 Хоррор в терке? Сколько я спал 03:21 <Глеш> достаточно чтоб спросить... 03:22 <блин играли с другом на новой версий просто адовый ХОРОР> 03:22 НУ я в магаз за туалеткой раз хоррор))) 03:23 <Глеш> Ну вы просто слишком долго ходил... 03:25 ДА добавьте в статью про подарок что там выпадает Гадкий свитер(Ugly sweater) и Оленьи рога(Reindeer Antlers) 05:43 Хохмач,скоро видео будут? 05:43 да 05:43 Вангую простой фрапс нового ивента. 05:43 Ясно. 05:43 Я ленивая попа, у меня просто нет стимула их делать 05:43 Ради партнерки 05:43 А так попробую 05:43 Стимул так стимул.... 05:43 И бана за использование контента 05:43 а вот партнёрка рулит 05:43 Да нифига) 05:44 из принципа сделаю теперь ролик 05:44 получать мани за обзоры круто 05:44 я ничего не получаю с этого, мал ещё 05:44 Тогда идиот. 05:44 Вы забыли про то что снимать летсплеи простые смерды не смогут 05:44 ЛЕТСПЛАУ ПА ТИРРАРЕЕ ЧАЗТЬ 23 05:45 идём кароч в ыад 05:45 ВСЕМ ПРИВЕТ С ВАМИ ХОХМА 228 И ЭТО 128 СЕРИЯ В КОТОРОЙ Я БУДУ КОПАТЬ КАМЕНЬ 05:45 не 05:45 Во во 05:45 играть в капатиль 05:45 СТАВТЕ ЛАЙК И ПОДПИСЫВАЙТЕСЬ НА МОЙ КАНАЛ 05:45 И ИЩО БОЛШЕ КАМНЯ, ЧЕМ В ПРОШЛЙ СЕРИИ. 05:45 40 МИНУТ КОПАНИЯ, 05:45 Снимишь лецплей и получишь страйт с предупреждение 05:45 ГО ЛЯДИНУЮ ЛУНУ ПРАХАДИТ 05:45 и играть в капатиль 05:45 го 05:45 95.37.140.240 05:45 Копатель для элиты 05:46 ИЛиты 05:46 Я в террку играть. 05:46 По этому по нему нет летсплев 05:46 мансруфт для шкальникаф 05:46 азазаза 05:46 > 05:46 От ValveHammerEditor: 05:46 05:46 От Smeshnik: Ну что,меняем название или создаём новую тему? 05:46 Какие, черт побери, нежные глазки. Так и нужно кричать чтобы прибежали и подтерли задницу. 05:46 05:46 Это очень грубо..........Не ожидал этого от администратора. 05:46 05:46 Ох лол 05:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2vgo3F8UAo Да ты чо? 05:47 На, Хохмач, учись как летсплеи делать. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqmridEpyNk 05:47 B3ST LETSPLAY EVAAAR 05:48 Вы ничего не понимаете в летсплеях. 05:48 >Говно про тебя форс снял школоло шоу ахахаха﻿ 05:48 Блин этот комент нечто 05:48 Посмотрите видео того парня, а потом снимайте. 05:49 Да вы не будете снимать, потому что слишком сильно восхититесь гениальностью этого летсплея. 05:49 Я посмотрел, можно снимать? 05:49 Главное в микрофон писклявым голос чушь говорить 05:50 Ты посмотри тот летсплей. 05:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqmridEpyNk 05:51 Круто 05:51 http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2013-12/20/smbhnowxm8f5.png 05:51 Го. 05:51 Мне далеко до него. 05:52 Колда4 05:52 Пасаны, а чо 5 минут видивы фраса 50 гб весит?))) 05:52 Чуть меньше 05:52 ХА СПОЛИЛ ЛАГИН СТИМА. 05:52 05:52 нулан 05:52 * ValveHammerEditor убежал взламывать аккаунт 05:52 Почтовик сломать не забудь. 05:53 го почтовик спалю?) 05:53 чуваки 05:53 го ледяную луну 05:53 Да это GLORY летсплейщик 05:54 Он прекрасен 05:54 Го 05:54 Мне нравится часть с домом https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-qYLwKZsKs 05:54 Я за 05:54 95.37.140.240 05:54 На каком серве? 05:54 ок 05:55 Пасаны, го залью на ютап летсплау 05:55 не пашет 05:55 Спалил мотобур 05:56 Это правильный IP? 05:56 щит 05:56 лагает 05:57 из-за дождя,наверное 05:57 придётся вырубить 05:57 и на другой карте 05:57 перезапустишь? 05:57 Молотчик, спасибо за ссылку (В Сибирь) 05:57 потому что этот мир большой 05:57 да перезапущу 05:57 испугались? 05:57 нет 05:58 скажи когда можно заходить, потестим и запишу что0нибудь 05:59 упс 06:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf7eBIMjv8c 06:03 <Глеш> Нда и опять я все проспал... 06:03 <Глеш> И буду спать дальше... 06:03 Принц Луна XD 06:04 У меня 1 вики лагает? 06:04 Да 06:05 Блохо 06:05 http://www.stalinanavas.net/img/fun/ti-kto-takoy.jpg 06:06 мона заходить 06:06 наверное 06:06 да, можно 06:06 Можно. 06:07 0_0 06:07 Пай 06:07 вылетело 06:07 Что? 06:07 Ну ё 06:07 Че за 06:07 Упал 06:08 терра не отвечала и хлабысь 06:08 Скатился 06:08 я сам не ожидал 06:08 фиг знает из-за чего 06:09 Перезапусти 06:09 Подарочек с меня,если что 06:09 второй заход 06:09 Идет 06:19 ребят как получить оленя рудольфа знает кто? 06:20 а то я тут посмотрел и афигел 06:20 :D 06:24 блин =.= капец хочу его себе 06:26 Всем привет:) 06:26 Королева 06:26 Го 06:26 ВАТАКУ!! 06:27 Угони у Санты 06:28 а если честно) 06:28 у кого они 06:28 или с кого падают 06:28 ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ C༼ ●_● C ༽ 06:28 или где купить?) ахаха 06:29 Хах)))))))00000 06:29 Валву серверов опять не хватает? 06:29 мдо 06:29 Скобачки))))))))000 06:29 Потрачено, не успели. 06:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPV0yvglqEM 06:31 ну и =.= 06:34 как много мата -_- 06:35 Слава модерам что тут не также 06:37 а я просто банить не умею 06:37 и консоль если открою то серв олетит 06:41 Ладно, я читерить и в одиночке тестить всё добро 07:31 Почему вольво должно дать тебе денег? 07:31 Ни к чему, просто это уже надоело. 07:31 Вот к чему приводит, когда хейтер смотрит все сезоны за одну ночь. 07:32 А вот и не все. 07:32 ночь не длится 22 часа. 07:32 У кого как -_- 07:32 Она может длиться месяцами 07:34 Никак. 07:34 Никаких метафор. 07:35 У туриста ещё идёт ночь, его разум спит, крепко усыплённый мультфильмом про поней. 07:36 Черт. 07:36 Променял чат на Лурочко-гайд. 07:36 Демитрий, что ты несешь? 07:37 Сон разума рождает чудовищ. 07:37 Ты сам впустил паней себе в мозг 07:37 Почему у меня ассоциация с деменцией? 07:38 Турист ещё слишком молод для этого. 07:38 Выпустил еще пару-тройку лет назад, не нужно на менч наговаривать. 07:38 на меня* 07:40 гениально (fp) Участник:Nikmond 07:41 Вечер поэзии в Террария вики-чате объявляю открытым. 07:41 Я не поэт, если чо. 07:42 народ в патче 1.2.2 добавили перевёрнутые наклонные блоки, как их ставить? у меня только обыные наклонные блоки 07:43 Колян, зацени. Ледяная королева?diff=358443&oldid=358441 07:43 хрен знает 07:43 С чего такая уверенность в том, что это должны были добавить? 07:43 Ледяная королева?action=edit&oldid=358441 07:43 Вау, я бы тоже так сделал. 07:44 Ну всё. 07:44 Насталотвремя добить себя. 07:44 Список изменений обновления 1.2.2 тут написанно 07:54 (13+5)*20:60 07:54 Нормально, к утру закончу. 07:54 5! 07:54 Ответ — 5 07:54 Постойте.... 07:54 6. 07:54 Еще и опечатки. 07:55 Я увидел в скобках 13+2. 07:55 Убей меня, Хаммер. 07:55 Я не продержусь столько. 07:55 С радостью! 07:56 Только начни смотреть четвертый сезон 07:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hyoTgdeaTk 07:56 С хардсабами. 07:56 Нет. 07:56 Руссиш хардсабами. 07:56 Ну же. 07:56 Ничего не буду. 07:56 Не хочу. 07:56 Там Твайлайт плачет! 07:56 И опять появляется Дискорд! 07:57 Все любят Дискорда! 07:57 Он же такой няшечка. 07:57 Два раза даже банили по IP 07:57 Я его не люблю. 07:57 Сделали из него петуха какого-то. 07:57 Да уж, всё с вами понятно. 07:58 Веселого петуха. 07:58 Шутит уж получше, чем все остальные. 07:58 Ясно. 07:58 Получше, чем никак. 07:58 Это все - одна большая шутка. 07:58 Все это - иллюзия. 07:59 Это как x*y, где х — уровень шуток остальных героев, а y — коэффициент. 07:59 0*3=0 07:59 Понифагов не существует. 07:59 Согласен. 07:59 Это лишь плод моей больной фантазии. 07:59 Я, например, лицемер. 08:00 Не было никакой фагготрии выросше на обычном мультике для маленьких девочек, который потом стал еще более отвратным, чем все остальное в этих интернетах. 08:01 И не было никакого треда в /co/, который породил все это. 08:01 Я просто это придумал, что бы не казаться странным. 08:04 4 сезон уг 08:04 Ты же хейтер. 08:04 Но все-равно смотрел? 08:05 поэтому я и говорю что уг 08:05 Я уже говорил, что мною нельзя ставать? 08:05 Лицемером. 08:05 нет, предыдущие сезоны уг, поэтому и этот уг 08:05 Лицемер. 08:05 Вайта окружают одни латенты, какой кошмар. 08:05 Предыдущие сезоны уг, потому что 1 серия 1 сезона уг 08:05 Железная логика 08:06 Вайту хорошо, Вайт доволен. 08:06 Сомневаюсь в этом. 08:07 Нет, я уверен. 08:07 Я никогда не говорил, что смотрел серии, вышедшие позже 1 сер. 1 сезона. 08:09 но сичаз сполииился!!!!11))))))))))000 08:09 Мит бой докатился до скрытого плеера на чвоей странице 08:09 Где спалился? 08:10 Покажи мне сие место 08:11 * ValveHammerEditor ловко меняет тему, как Пёс до этого 08:11 Значит ты слился 08:12 Не можешь доказать 08:12 Ваит, так лучше Участник:Мит бой?diff=358459&oldid=358458 08:13 Ну да, есть что-то в этом. 08:13 Ждем ярость в чат и на парашу. 08:14 Зачем ярость? 08:14 Они редактировали МОЙ!!! профиль!!!111 08:14 Вот и ярость 08:15 Тем более с таким властным комментарием. 08:15 Что-то я не вижу особой причины для ярости, но никто не знает что у него на уме. 08:16 Причём тут "Шыфер" и Кунгр? 08:17 Ладно, тогда... 08:17 Участник:Мит бой?curid=111394&action=history 08:18 Наглый то какой. 08:19 Я не думаю что он не понимает причины сих правок. 08:19 Плеер чо, скрытый? Я же хромоюзер. 08:19 Конечно. 08:20 Ха-ха-ха. 08:22 есть еще какие петы кроме собаки и оленя? 08:22 в обнове 08:22 Разве это имеет значения? Они всё равно бесполезны. 08:22 олень полезен) 08:22 просто с ними побегать 08:23 А можно включать видео с определенной секунды? ?t=6s не помогает. 08:23 ах да, id сантанка 364 08:23 346* 08:23 А то вся соль с шестой секунды. 08:24 ну так есть петы еще в обнове? 08:24 мне 2 мало 08:24 Зачем тебе больше? 08:24 я карту с вещами делаю 08:24 И зачем? 08:24 запас) 08:24 Начитери что-ли. 08:24 неа 08:25 Тогда страдай. 08:25 есть сервак, который вещи спавнит 08:25 О, еще один способ заныкать плеер. 08:25 Да так заныкать, что и кнопки не будет. 08:25 обойдусь собакой и оленем (omg) 08:25 Я не выдержу. 08:25 Я должен пойти спать. 08:26 пулемет сегодня выбил с танка 08:26 Вали, вали. 08:26 и много вкусняшек :3 08:26 Кикни меня, понифажина. 08:26 пойду бацать сантанка 08:26 Нет? Ну, ладно. 08:27 /spawnmob 346 если что) 08:27 его id 08:29 Хам. 08:29 Давай. 08:30 Хаммер афк, скорее всего. 08:30 Нит. 08:30 Кит. 08:31 ненавижу вас всех. 08:31 Почему? 08:31 Кроме Хаммера. 08:31 Есть аргументы?ъ 08:32 Аргументов нет, значит ты всех любишь. 08:32 Тебя больше всех, ага. 08:33 Почему? 08:33 <3 08:33 Я думал ты Колина больше всех любишь. 08:33 Не знаю. Разве нужны причины? 08:33 Скорее всего. 08:33 Ты лучше Колина, честно. 08:33 Чем? 08:33 Он любит паней, а у тебя паня на аватаре 08:34 Ему больше нравится не радужная паня, ажелтая. Поэтому тебя он любит больше 08:34 Сделайте его замолчать. 08:35 Я уже не могу его истории слушать. 08:35 не дождешься 08:36 Эй, Пес, а задержку включения при автоплее включить можно? 08:37 Пса и спрашивай 08:38 Вайт. 08:38 Слушает. 08:38 <3 08:38 Меньше трёх? 08:41 ♥ - это будет лучше, наверное. 08:41 ♡ 08:42 Ещё поцелуйтесь 08:44 Так почему же я не люблю автоплеи? Вот почему. Вы сделайте, сделайте погромче. И хрен вам, а не вырубить музыку. 08:44 08:44 08:44 А я и не против. 08:44 Чо? Не отобразился мой код?)))))0000 08:45 http://firepic.org/images/2013-12/20/vquxo9ks6oxm.jpg Пикчу на сон грядущий. 08:46 Ваит, у тебя с этим тегом автоплей не работает 08:47 Руки перешить надо 08:47 Всё прекрасно работает. 08:47 У меня не воспроизводит 08:47 Руки перешить надо 08:48 Без зачеркивания. 08:48 Перешивай. 08:48 Всем пока. Вайт, спокойной ночи. ♡♥ <3 08:48 ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ 08:48 Пока-пока, Турист. 08:48 И не забудь потом выпрямить. 08:48 Они прямые, только из жопы. 08:49 Значит ампутируй их и пришей себе в плечи 08:50 *плечевые суставы 08:51 Зачем мне четыре руки? 08:51 Как бы то не было, Участник:ValveHammerEditor/WHY I HATE AUTOPLAYZ на этой странице ничего не проигрывается. 08:51 до удаления тега 08:51 Неправославный браузер. 08:51 после него, в предпросмотре, играет музыка 08:52 Самый православный 08:52 Файрфокс 08:52 *после удаления 08:52 На Осле работает, не надо тут. 08:52 А на огнелисе нет 08:53 Один движок. Руки перешить надо. 08:53 Перешивай. похоже тебе поможет только это 08:53 Зачем мне четыре руки? 08:54 Опера: работает 08:54 Ты свои сперва перешей 08:54 Нужен помощник. Но я доверюсь только Туристу. 08:54 Нету его 08:56 Осёл: работает 08:56 Огнелис: не работает. Есть резист. 08:58 Просит еще что-то грузить. 08:59 Зато такой прекрасно работает Участник:Мит бой?diff=next&oldid=358446 09:43 Уже битый час парюсь над строительством замка для начала видео 09:43 Но это мне даже нравится) 09:43 Успокаивает 09:56 <2012Zidane> Hello 09:56 <2012Zidane> I wonder what is the css code for the chest of notifications. Thanks 10:06 Ладно, удачи. 2013 12 20